


2:35 AM

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drarry, M/M, Phone Call, Phone Calls, St. Mungo's, Tumblr Prompt, auror!Harry, missed calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: 2:35 am; you have 1 missed call





	2:35 AM

_'Ring'  
_

_'Ring'_

_'Ring'_

The phone clicks to the answering machine.

_"So sorry to have missed your call. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day."_

The small electronic tone sounds.

_"You have; 1 missed message."_

Draco wakes up with a start, just catching the little beep at end of the message. He rolls over groggily, reaching out needily for his git of a boyfriend, but ending up with his hand grasping nothing but empty air.

"Harry-" Draco grumbles, regretfully cracking open his bleary grey eyes, reaching onto the bedside table blindly, and grabbing his muggle cellphone ( _something that Harry insisted that he get_ ). He pressed the home button, cringing back from the bright light emitting from the screen.

"2:35 am... who was calling me-" He unlocks the phone and goes into his missed calls. "At 2 fucking 35 in the morning?" Right at the top of missed calls is a name that Draco knows should not be there. The name of a man who is supposed to be in bed with him right now.

' _Potter_ ' plain as day, in bright red. _'2:35 am; missed call.'_ Draco bolts up in bed, wiping his eyes and scrambling to press the call back button. It rings a total of 3 agonizing times before it is finally picked up.

"Draco?" Harry's voice is music to the Slytherin's ears, and he very nearly bursts into tears with relief.

"What did you call me for? Where are you? Why aren't you at home? When did you leave?" Draco asks question after worried question, trying to make some sense of the situation.

"I-It's okay, Dray." Harry stutters. "There was a mission, and I had to go. I didn't want to wake you-"

"Well you should have!" Angry tears build in the corners of Draco's eyes. "I'm worried about you-"

"I'll be fine, please don't stress about me." Draco doesn't like how he said he'll be fine and not that he is fine.

"I'll fucking stress about you if I want to! You should be home-"

"You know I love you, right?" Harry suddenly interrupts.

"Yeah, of course. I love you too, but you really should-"

"I love you so, so so so much." Harry says again, his voice catching at the end.

"Harry-" Draco says, his worry reaching a crescendo.

"I have to go. Don't call me. I love you." Harry says, and cuts the call off before Draco can even say he loves him back. The blonde takes his phone from his ear and stares at it in his hand.

Something's wrong.

"Harry, what did you do-" Draco ignores his boyfriend's request and calls him again, but it rolls to answering machine. He tries again.

And again.

And again.

And fuck, he doesn't stop until his phone dies and he has to plug it back in. Draco falls onto his back, his head cushioned by soft pillows. He closes his eyes and tries desperately to quell his worry; to trust that Harry is fine, because he's always fine. The Boy who Lived Twice, the chosen one, the Golden Boy.

"Harry, I swear to Merlin-" Draco whispers, once again teetering on the brink of sleep, before succumbing to the pull and letting it overtake him.

_'Ring'_

_'Ring'_

_'Ring'_

_"So sorry to have missed your call. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day."_

Draco bolts up from his light sleep, reaching out for his phone, and roughly pulling the charger from it and accepting the call.

"Harry where the fuck are you? I'm worried sick!" Draco asks frantically, his eyes wide in glancing at his bedside table clock. _'4:56 am'_

"No, actually..." Draco's heart drops into the pit of his stomach. "This is Kingsley from the Auror department." Draco doesn't even need to be told why he's calling.

"What happened to him." He says quietly, tears once again forming in his eyes.

"He was ambushed-" Draco's already out of bed, pulling on whatever clothes happen to be closest to him ( _including one of Harry's muggle T-shirts_ ). "It was seven on one, and his partner was already incapacitated. He's at St. Mungo's-"

"I'm on my way." And he really is; he's got his wand in hand, preparing to apparate.

"Draco-" Kingsley says, softly.

"What?"

A beat.

"I-I don't think he's going to make it." And the Slytherin is gone, apparated right to the front doors of the wizard hospital, tears streaming down his face as he fights his way through the crowd of people in the waiting room.

Finally reaching the front desk, he confronts the medi-witch.

"Where is Harry Potter's room?" The room goes silent, save for stray whispers of 'did he say Harry Potter?' The witch looks him up and down with a sad smile.

"You're Draco, right?" He nods distractedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. The witch looks side to side, and leans across the counter to whisper in Draco's ear. "Dark Magic wing, room 4B." He nods.

"Thank you." He tells her, and sprints off down the hallway behind the desk.

Of course Draco knows his way to the Dark Magic wing; he'd been there many times during his seventh year. The halls of St. Mungo's are bright white and suffocating, squeezing the air out of his lungs as he runs as fast as he possibly can to room 4B.

When Draco reaches the door, and puts his hand on the handle, he freezes. He's not ready.

He's not ready to see the love of his life dying right in front of him.

But he can't leave Harry alone.

Gathering every ounce of courage he possesses, Draco twists the handle, and steps out of the suffocating hallway into the suffocating room.

"Draco?" A voice calls his name. Not the voice of Harry Potter, but the voice of a healer.

"Y-yes?" He stutters, averting his eyes from the hospital bed in front of him.

"I'm going to be straight with you here." The healer is a young man with turquoise hair; someone who Draco never got to know.

"Teddy?" Draco whispers, capturing the young man's attention.

"Look, don't make this harder for me. Please." Teddy begs, obviously fighting tears of his own. "They didn't want to let me treat my godfather, but I had to." Draco nods, finally risking a glance at the hospital bed where Harry lay, red-stained bandages covering him from head to toe. "We think that the chance of survival is... is slim." Teddy says.

"But there is still some chance?" Draco asks, making his way to kneel at Harry's bedside, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own.

"Draco-" Teddy says, putting a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Draco's shoulders shudder with sobs. "Fuck!" He yells, squeezing Harry's hand,

At some point he hears the door close behind Teddy.

At some point he hears doctors asking him if he was okay.

At some point he heard the monitor stop beeping.

At some point

he knew that Harry was gone.

Later that day, Draco sat with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, ignoring all of the texts and calls from friends and family.

And then he saw something.

_1 missed message; 2:35 am._

With shaking hands, Draco held the phone up to his ear, and listened to the last message he would ever hear Harry say.

_"Hey, Draco? Y-you there? Sorry t-to uh... call in the middle of the night. I know it's, um... pretty late-" a cough. "I just wanted to l-let you know that I love you, so much. Okay, uh... c-call me back when you get this, love. A-alright, bye-"_

No matter how many times he called.

He would never get through to Harry Potter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (I'm not crying, you're crying)
> 
> If you want to make a request, send an ask on my tumblr @azkaabanter
> 
> K BYEEEE!!!


End file.
